If only
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: Kagome, Japan, has taken a trip to England only to be told, upon arrrival, that her best friend's, Sango, brother has died. Taking a bud back to the hotel she is encounterred by InuYasha... One Shot


"K-Kagome," a feminine, rather weak sounding voice stuttered into the other end of the line.

"Yes Sango, what's wrong?" asked a girl that was obviously Kagome; she had long black hair flowing to the middle of her back and deep, soulful brown eyes that twinkled.

"H-he, he didn't make it," stuttered the voice of 'Sango', it was followed by an awful amount of sniffing and the unmistakable sounds of sobbing. The light in Kagome's eyes dimmed as she zoned out, she was on holiday in England and her best friend Sango had informed her that her younger brother, Kohaku, had fallen ill the day after she'd arrived. Ever since then he'd been fighting against a new form of Cancer and sadly…hadn't made it.

Kagome sighed, leaning back against a hard brick wall as her knees failed to support her correctly. Her grip loosened on her mobile phone but she didn't drop it, it was like her muscles had slackened somewhat but where in too much shock to move a great deal.

"Oh Sango," Kagome whispered soothingly, "I'm so, so sorry," she continued, tears springing at her eyes.

"Y-yeh, I, I know, the-thanks Kagome," she replied and with two hasty goodbyes Kagome ended the call. Biting at her bottom lip she stared at the phone as though it could ring Kohaku back. Pocketing it quickly she quickly made her way to the nearest bus stop, tears leaking down her face in small torrents. She made no sound, walking swiftly in silent reverence.

As if to mock her, the already darkened sky grew steadily darker, greyed clouds began to pelt her and the world surrounding her with harsh torrents of dirty rain water. Soaking black hair fell into her eyes only to be hastily brushed away as she dashed beneath the covering of the glass and metal bus stop structure.

Pulling her small coat closer around her shivering, miserable looking form as her eyes scanned the misty roads for any sign of an oncoming bus. Two strong beams lit through the fog and soon a bright red, double-decker was just before her. The double doors were mechanically pulled open and she literally jumped inside.

"You alright there love?" asked the driver concernedly as she handed him a bunch of coins to pay for her fair back to her hotel. Shaking her head feebly she trudged to the back to find only one spare seat, next to a young man who couldn't more than two years her senior sitting looking out of the rain splattered window.

He had long flowing white hair that was just about long enough to sit on, tied loosely, about half way down with a plain elastic hair tie. As he was turned away from her she couldn't see the colour of his eyes. He was wearing a pair of crimson pants, a red jacket and plain, button up, white shirt; black combat boots adorned his feet.

Sitting down beside him she noted that he didn't even seem to notice her arrival, either that or he was ignoring her.

She sighed and let her hands rest on her knees, they soon bunched into fists, clutching at her plaited, green, knee-length skirt. A tear fell from her leaking eye and rolled absently down her cheek to fall onto her skirt leaving a darkened stain. Another fell but it was whipped away by a rough hand that made her jump.

Startled, her head shot up and round to see the face of the man she had sat next to her looking at her with concern and curiosity. Her ebony hair flew round to rest on her opposing shoulder, she blinked, her eyes falling into his golden ones. She gulped and stuttered out, "Thank-you."

"Your welcome, but what's got you so upset?" he asked, his voice harsh but smooth at the same time, unpredictable and foreign to what she was used to.

"Oh nothing," she replied turning her head away, his hand had vacated her cheek when she had moved but now it found it's way to cup her chin and bring her face round to face his own once again.

"Surely someone as beautiful as yourself does not cry for nothing at all," he pressed, he raised one eyebrow at her and she looked down.

"Don't worry about it," she replied, trying in vain to direct him from this conversation but once again, as it tends to do in life, curiosity prevailed.

"I'm not worried, I just wonder, honestly, it might feel better to tell someone about it," he advised.

"The younger brother of a close friend of mine has died," Kagome replied, biting her lip and sniffling lightly but not crying; she didn't want to cry anymore.

"Oh I'm so sorry," the boy said, the sorry and sympathy he was feeling radiating out through his voice. "Do you want me to walk you home, it sounds like you could use some company?" he inquired, this made Kagome smile slightly, it wasn't often that you met someone like that out of the blue.

"Alright then, but you'll be walking me to a hotel, I'm visiting," she explained, sighed lightly. He nodded and smile at her, it was then that the bus stopped outside a towering hotel. "Oh, I've been so rude," Kagome said as she got up, "my name's Kagome."

"InuYasha," he nodded and, under the cover of his umbrella, the partially drenched Kagome and dry InuYasha went into the hotel lobby.

It was, by now, quite late and not many people were about, the floor was shiny form polish and reflected the lighting perfectly, it was like a tinted mirror. A thin woman in a blue and white uniform sat behind the inquiries desk shuffling some pieces of paper.

Ignoring her, Kagome headed towards the twin silver doors that covered the lift entrance. Following, InuYasha said nothing, but pressed the button that activated the pulleys that operated the lift.

"You don't have to take me all the way to my room you know," Kagome said blushing slightly.

"No, but I want to," InuYasha explained, folding his arms and grinning in mock defiance, Kagome knew that no matter what she said, InuYasha was going to come. The 'ting' sounded and the doors slid open with next to no sound. The pair stepped in and while InuYasha leaned against the cool, silver, metal surface of the lift, Kagome applied pressure with the use of her finger to the level 1 button.

Looking over at InuYasha she noticed a glinting golden ring on his finger, she gasped, "You're married then?"

Jumping, he quickly glanced at the ring then back at her, only half grinning, "Yeh, she's called Kikyo, come to think of it, you look just like her," he commented as the lift doors slipped open.

"Is that a complement?" she asked walking up to her door a sliding the card through the automated lock system.

"Defiantly," he answered, twirling a strand of her ebony hair around a long slender digit. She giggled and walked inside, instantly heading for the white plastic kettle that was situated conveniently near the entrance.

"Tea or Coffee?" she asked, turning to face him, he shook his head; she shrugged and made herself a cup of green tea.

"You are really pretty you know," InuYasha commented about tow hours later after three cups of green tea and two break downs.

"Thanks," she replied looking at him slightly surprised, her eyes widened even more when he took her chin in his thumb and forefinger for the second time within twelve hours.

He smiled slyly and she felt herself losing her control to two twin golden orbs that drew ever closer to her own, swallowing her whole. Her eyes slipped shut as his lips descended over hers, pushing softly sending electric shock waves pulsing through her blood. Two, rough hands held the sides of her head, keeping her in places as he pushed harder prying into her. Giving in too him her muscles tensed quickly before relaxing completely as she leaned into him.

Breaking away she gasped for the air her longs had been deprived off, "InuYasha," she whispered, not really knowing what to say in the situation.

"Ssh darling," he instructed placing a finger to her lips, muting her, he smiled at her but her eyes showed her uncertainty.

"InuYasha, your married," she pleaded, this wasn't right, he shouldn't have done what he just did, but why had he done it, that was what was bugging her the most.

"Then let it be for just one night and anyway, a divorce can easily be arranged," InuYasha persuaded, giving her that smile that made her fall.

"I cannot let you give you life up for me, by the end of the week I'll be gone, we can't do this," she replied, uncertain, scared and depressed.

"Then just for one night, please Kagome you're too beautiful to resist, please," he begged taking her hands and entwining the fingers with his own leaning into her once again and pressing his lips to her own in a soaring kiss that left them both breathless.

She opened her mouth to speak but his finger silenced her once more, "Ssh, just enjoy it," he directed and she merely nodded.

Kissing her again he pushed her down into the soft covers of her hotel bed, unbuttoning her wet blouse that was partly see through anyway and only fed his desire. Trailing himself down her neck, he listened avidly to her heavy breath taking and cries of pleasure and desire as he applied foreign ministrations to her body.

Two equally brown orbs fluttered open as rays of unfiltered sunlight fell onto her eyes. She moaned and covered her eyes with her arm as the events of the prior night swam before her half closed eyelids. "Oh God, no," she cried in a half whisper as she turned in desperate defiance to face an already awake InuYasha.

Both of them bore no clothing and he was wearing a smug look that proved to her that they couldn't have done anything but what was going on in her head at that precise moment.

"InuYasha, we shouldn't have done that," she pleaded although saying wouldn't change what they'd done and she knew it.

"I know," he kissed her forehead, "but you can hardly deny your enjoyment of it convincingly," he whispered into her ear making her shiver as his warm breath send shocks waved down her spine.

"We cannot see each other again," she said turning away and attempting in vain to stand up. She was only pulled back down by InuYasha, "it was just sex; there was nothing more in it."

"But Kagome, that's were your wrong," she looked at him in horror, "for me, there was more there than I have ever felt with Kikyo, please, I need to see you again."

"No InuYasha," she cried dragging herself up forcibly and covering herself with the white sheet only to reveal him and make her blush and turn her head. "Your married, I was depressed and confused, it was a mistake," she insisted, closing her eyes tight as if trying to convince herself that that was the truth, but how could it not be.

"But it wasn't, was it?" he said sitting up beside and looking at her profile, "it meant something and we both know it."

"No, it can't, your dedicated and in two days time I'll be on a flight back to Japan and we'll never meet again, that is how it is going to be InuYasha!" she near enough shouted, she was getting distressed now. She had to deal with loosing a friend and the stress of just having had sex with a married man.

"Well, if that's how you want it," he said swinging his legs over the side of the bed and snatching his boxers, "then I suppose there's nothing I can do to stop you." Slightly angry and defiantly hurt he proceeded to get dressed in an uncomfortable silence as tears weld up in Kagome's eyes.

She bit her lip as he headed, now fully dressed, to the door, "I'm so sorry InuYasha," she cried.

He grunted, "As you said, forget about," and with that he stomped out the door slamming it behind him, it was only then that Kagome realised that the man she loved had just walked out of her life forever. But he wasn't hers to love; he belonged to Kikyo and no one else.

As silent tears streamed down her pale cheeks she proceeded to get dressed for the day and tried very hard not to think of InuYasha.

It was Sunday and Kagome was at the airport, faded and patchy yellow travelling bag shouldered onto her back and dark black suitcase by her side. She closed her eyes and sighed, she nearly jumped out her skin when a voice she recognised far too well sounded behind her, "So, your leaving then?"

"InuYasha," she cried turning, startled, "how did you?"

"You didn't think I'd let you leave without being able to say goodbye?" he asked holding up her airplane ticket.

"You thief give that back," she ordered holding out her hand.

"Alright," he said handing it over to her, but upon receiving it she found she was holding two tickets.

"Two? Whom else, pray tell, has lost their ticket to you InuYasha?" she demanded tapping her foot.

"No one," he smirked and her eyes widened, "that's my ticket, I'm coming with you," she opened her mouth but he cut her off, "it's booked and paid for, there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"And Kikyo?" she asked.

"Will be receiving divorce papers for her upcoming birthday," InuYasha explained.

"Oh InuYasha," Kagome cried throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him for all he was worth. Maybe this trip wasn't a total waste afterall…

**A one shot that took 4ever, hope u like it, plz review!**


End file.
